


[Podfic]  Consecrated Ground

by triedunture



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture
Summary: A podfic version of the fic.Aziraphale’s mouth burned. But not like hellfire burned, cruel and destructive, sizzling a hole through whatever it touched. This was that same terrible charge of ethereal electricity, conducted in the very fluid of Aziraphale’s being. Something that had seemed so outside of him, something of heaven, something that wasn’t part of the Aziraphale who had lived six thousand years here with Crowley on Earth, careful and petty and kind. And yet here heaven had been, all this time, just past his lips.





	[Podfic]  Consecrated Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consecrated Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349538) by [equestrianstatue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equestrianstatue/pseuds/equestrianstatue). 

Download or stream from [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/91m6xu144zkqkgq/Consecrated%20Ground.mp3?dl=0).

Alternatively as traffic allows, download or stream on [Google Play](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pxe1v_bkgOt6u8UPAV30Iz3Bf_4etr3C/view).

Intro and outro music: Electricity by The Avalanches


End file.
